


Spell

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Admiration, Eyes, F/F, Inktober 2019, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Her name is Lexa but her eyes have a different name





	Spell

Lexa.

The name rolls with a certain something she can’t put her finger on.

The eyes, however…

The eyes say her name is the word for everything in existence that is beauty and praise-worthy.

She sees them in her dreams and dreams enchanted by the beauty of color and owner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope this was good! Please, let me know with a comment!
> 
> Please read the other stories and let me know what you think!


End file.
